The described invention relates in general to systems and devices for sharpening writing instruments, and more specifically to an electric crayon sharpener that replicates the general appearance of a factory molded crayon prior to the use thereof.
Devices for sharpening writing instruments such as crayons typically include a cone-shaped tapered channel for receiving a unsharpened crayon. The inner wall of this tapered interior channel usually includes a sharpening edge, which may be formed in the wall of the channel or may be provided as a protruding blade that extends from the opening of the channel to the terminal apex thereof. With regard to manual sharpeners, the sharpening edge engages and shaves the exterior surface of the crayon as the crayon is manually rotated in the tapered channel. With regard to powered sharpeners, the sharpening edge is rotated by mechanical means around the crayon. In both cases, the result is that the tip of the crayon is gradually shaved layer by layer into a conical form, tapering more or less to a point.
While being generally effective for their intended purpose, currently available crayon sharpeners suffer from certain performance-related shortcomings. For example, currently available devices are not typically capable of replicating the factory molded tip found on newly purchased crayons. The tips of crayons that have been sharpened to a point with prior art devices quickly deteriorate with use into an undesirable and disappointing dull shape. Also, most art prior devices require that the paper jacket surrounding an unsharpened crayon be removed prior to sharpening. If this paper is not removed, the crayon may not be sharpened at all or the sharpening edges of the sharpener may be quickly dulled. Finally, when the sharpening edges found in most prior art devices wear and become dull, the sharpening edges and/or blades cannot be easily sharpened or replaced. Thus, there is a continuing need for a crayon sharpener that produces an acceptable sharpened tip, while simultaneously and automatically removing the paper sleeve and that has a blade assembly that can be easily and economically replaced to extend the life of the sharpener.